Forever
by NewGirlINblack
Summary: Briseis&Achilles: It is funny how a story gets twisted over time, not many know the truth. Listen well to what i say, for only you will ever hear it.
1. Remembrance

"It is funny how a story gets twisted and lost over time," a woman said softly looking at the men before her. Her hair was gray and twisted into a tight bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were that of the bluest ocean, so pale many wondered of her actual mortality.

"I am surprised you have honored my request to come here, many men disrespect older woman and defy their dying requests. Nevertheless, I am glad you came. Both of you have written about the legendary war between Troy and the Greeks. Or as you call it 'the struggle for the woman whose beauty launched a thousand ships." She paused laughing slightly at the men before her. "Call it what you will, whatever you desire, my only request now is for you to listen to what I have to tell you." A cough escaped the woman, causing one of the young men to stir.

"Grandmother, are you alright?" the concern was etched into his features as he slowly lifted a hand to touch her forehead.

"My dear Homer, I am merely old, I have lived far too long, it is my punishment from the gods after all."

Both men looked at her curiously; the old woman before them has been known as a storyteller for quite some ages. Neither can remember a time were she was not present. She has been known as grandmother to all and acts accordingly. It was strange to ask for their presence as a 'dying wish'. Their thoughts were scattered as they continued to wonder what story she would tell them today.

The old woman straightened, sighed, and slowly raised her eyes, "You wrote about the Trojan War, a war which has been reduced to a pure myth over the hundreds of years past, but let me tell you something, though it is your choice whether to believe me or not, you both have made vital errors. You focus on the gods' part in the war, on the sole brutality of the Greeks, and the lies of the Trojans. A god did not start this war, it was not about beauty and pure lust; it was about love."

"Grandmother, there is a love story, that of Paris and…" the other man began to say.

"You refer to the mere want you have reduced the attraction of Pairs and Helen. But you have misplaced a vital part of the story. The only romance and pain you focus on is that of Paris and Helen; you disregard, you eliminate the love between Andromance and Hector, prince and wife, Hector and Paris, brother and brother, Achilles and Patrocles, cousin and cousin, and most importantly Achilles and Briseis, enemy and lover."

With these last words the old woman stood walking over to a chest across the room. She opened it slowly and took out a shell necklace.

She sat down, her fingers lovingly caressing the necklace. "These shells are from Phita, the home of the legendary Achilles. It is the only proof left of the love of which I speak. Listen boys, for you know naught of the true story behind what you have written. Listen well, you are the only ones that will ever hear it".


	2. Begin Again

"You know how the story begins, for everyone knows; the war was for the wife of Menelaus, Helen whose beauty launched the greatest fleet the world has every known on to Troy. What you don't know is how it came to be; Paris had no part in the argument between the goddesses Aphrodite, Athena, and Hera over who was the most beautiful, that is saying that there ever was such an argument. The gods are of no consequence in this story, they never have been. Rather Paris met her on a peace mission to Sparta with his brother Hector."

The old woman looked up and smiled at the men before her. Her blue eyes held laughter and some bitter joy as she continued to talk about the two princes.

"Hector and Paris were the sons of King Priam of Troy and the cousins to Briseis, but we will talk about her later. Hector was the golden boy; an exceptional fighter and a great leader. Paris was instead the one who was loved by woman and had a boyish naivety and childish innocence when it came to matters of war and politics. No one minded; in the eyes of the people of Troy, Paris was the comic relief, the one they could always count on for scandals and gossip to keep the populace entertained. But Hector was adored and loved and honored by all. When he married fair Andromance and later produced a son, many women were disappointed at not having the chance to be with Hector. Troy and her people were proud; they were proud of their Prince, proud of their fortress, and proud of their culture. What they did not seem to realize is pride would be their downfall; pride is the greatest tool an enemy can use to create complete and utter destruction."

The woman began to laugh bitterly at her statement, the mirth slowly fading from her eyes, "The Trojans had to learn this the hard way. But let me continue to the point. The Spartans and Trojans had been fighting or had a rivalry for numerous decades; peace was a luxury they both desired greatly. So the Trojans took initiative and sailed to Sparta to be greeted by Menelaus, brother to the conqueror of all of Greece, Agamemnon."

* * *

Srry its so short…had a bit of trouble with writer's block but hopefully I'll update in the next week or so.

Thank you so much to all who reviewed: Ferr89, Kal's gal, jean, and ChrissyKat; its very much appreciated.

Happy New Year!


	3. Lady So Divine

Thanks to all the reviews and srry for the wait

So very srry, my life has been very hectic and well you know how it is

I ll try to update again soon

ENJOY!

* * *

"It was the last day of their month visit to Sparta; the feast was enormous and well cooked. The people celebrated the agreed new found peace between the two nations; everyone could sleep peacefully and bed their woman without any second thought that night. The hall was decorated to the latest extravagance; Menelaus wanted to impress the Trojans with his country, including the wealth and riches he achieved from his victories and the legendary support of his brother, Agamemnon. His greatest pride was his wife, Helen, the beauty of Sparta. Her long golden locks feel softly onto her shoulders and her eyes were the color of the softest sky; she was an enchantress, a seducer, a woman who if touched by any other than her brute husband, would be killed along with her lover in the most gruesome way possible. It was no surprise Paris was enthralled, every man was, but unlike Paris, they knew of Menelaus's rage and unforgiving nature, they were used to not fulfilling their innermost desires while the prince was not. He was raised a spoiled baby, and his love for woman, for beauty, was legendary to even his own people. He no longer was satisfied by the exotic dancers whose dark eyes and coy smiles tampered with every willing man, including the king, luring them to their chambers and the infidelity all men were known for. Paris wanted more; strangely he wanted love and not the lust he sought after. He found it in Helen, in the sad eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world, in the defeated way she sat, her head held high and her eyes downcast while she was embarrassed by her husband and his want for anyone else but her. She was a trophy, a mere possession in the games king play of 'my horse is bigger than yours', and Paris saw that pain, the loneliness that had plagued her existence since her betrothal to the king in her sixteenth year, he somehow understood and became her rock, her greatest support. They filled the emptiness inside each other's body, mind, and heart, and that, my sons, is how the greatest love affair the world has ever known started, by a simple glance into each others eyes." 


	4. Demoltion Lovers

Just wanted to apologize to everyone about how short all the chapters are but lately I have been getting writer's block and have been really stressed so I'll try to update more often and write longer chapters…

Remember, I said I'm gonna try, I'm not promising anything

Anyway thanks for all the reviews especially to Kal's Gal, ChrissyKat, Gabby, and Desiree…everything is very appreciated

ENJOY

* * *

"Helen looked around the table, slowly watching her husband as he was being seduced by yet another servant girl. _It isn't enough that he has to parade me in front of all of his barbaric friends but now he must embarrass me! _Her anger was shown by a flash in her normally calm, collected, blue eyes. It was quick enough so that only one noticed, her lover, whose had been blatantly staring at her the whole night no longer cautious or fearing discovery. She looked up as she began to feel his gaze on her, meeting his eyes for a brief second and then looking down once again.

The exchange was unnoticed as everyone was enjoying themselves presently. The lady moved to excuse herself and left the hall in one swift motion, silently swinging her hips as she climbed up the stairs. Her lover noticed her retrieval and took his exit; this time he was not so careful as only a few precious seconds had passed between her leave and his, to him a time which seemed as in an eternity but to one careful onlooker far too soon for his ruthless brother to leave, especially upon the same stairway which lead to the most prized possession of Sparta, Helen.

Hector watched his brother depart, wary of the look of lust in his eyes. He tuned out Menelaus's drunken speech to gaze at the passageway, praying with all of his heart that his eyes were deceiving him and his imagination was just highly overactive. Paris had been oddly quiet the past few days, a feature the prince had never held. It was almost if the prince had changed over the visit and became dreamy and quite happy instead of his usual spurn and contempt for their voyage and lustful gazes to all of the well-endowed women. Hector shoved off his worries concluding only he was too drunk to fully comprehend what was going on and continued to enjoy the gathering and prepare for his depart the next morning unaware of the consequence of this fatal night."


End file.
